Toyota TownAce
The Toyota TownAce (body type CR21) was introduced by Toyota in Japan in April 1978 as a short wheelbase, mid-engined luxury 7/8 seat MPV resembling the Toyota Space Cruiser. A 4WD version (body type CR30) was introduced in December 1985. These were produced until a facelift in September 1993 to body type CR31 which was produced until October 1996. It was available with either automatic or manual transmission and choices of either petrol or diesel engines. Variants were badged as Toyota MasterAce (sometimes with "Surf" added) or Toyota LiteAce (sometimes with "FieldTourer" added). Top-end 7-seat TownAces were badged additionally "Royal Lounge". 8-seaters are often badged "Super Extra". The left-hand drive Toyota Van for the USA market has a lot in common with the TownAce, but did not have all the luxury options, 4WD or the diesel engine. Although; 4WD was briefly offered in the USA as the WonderWagon during the late 1980s. When the TownAce models became available as grey market exports they became popular in UK, where new Spacecruisers had been sold for many years. A 10-year old TownAce was an attractive option for a reliable, cheap MPV with many luxury features - such as aircon/climate control and automatic transmission. The 2CT diesel engine is low powered but offers 30+ mpg (less than 10 L per 100 km). Large numbers of the vehicle were also exported to Russia and some can be found in many other countries including Sri Lanka, Pakistan, Bangladesh, Tanzania etc. Second hand TownAces were also exported to Bolivia where they are mainly used as public transportation vans. UK grey import TownAce owners ran into two main issues — the need to keep the engine's aging cooling system well-maintained and the lack of manuals or other documentation for doing any DIY repairs or maintenance. Websites and forums emerged to solve these problems and Toyota GB provided good support with supply of spare parts even though new TownAces had never been sold in UK. It happened that Toyota had produced a good repair manual (RM025E) for the 2CT diesel engine and Autodata had published a comprehensive TownAce manual, but only in Russian. Other information was gleaned from manuals for the related Toyota Van sold in USA and the Toyota Tarago sold in Australia. In 1997 the TownAce re-emerged as a completely different vehicle, more like a van than an MPV. In late 2007, a new model based on the Daihatsu Gran Max was launched in Indonesia, to replace the Toyota TownAce along with Toyota LiteAce in Japan. Both truck and van type are available with a 1.5L engine. Image:Toyota Town Ace Wagon 001.JPG|First generation Toyota TownAce (1978) File:1999-2003 Toyota TownAce (KR42R) van 03.jpg|999–2003 Toyota TownAce (KR42R; Australia) Image:1987 Toyota Townace.jpg|Second generation (CR30) Toyota TownAce (1987) Post 1997 Specifications * Engine Capacity - 1800 cc * Doors - Available 4 & 5 Door * Colour - White * Seats - 8 * Fuel - Petrol,CNG(not available after manufactured) '-- 2002 Specifications --' * Engine capacity - 1800cc * Doors - Mostly 5 door * Seats - for 7 passengers * Fuel - petrol & diesel * mileage - approx 8 km/ltr * Top speed - 180 km/h * Transmission - avaialable in automatic and manual * Models - DX (for cargo purposes) & GL (dual purpose) * Options for GL only - auto shutters , central locking , cigarette lighter , radio -FM & AM Cassette ,front door speakers. References * Toyota Townace Campervan Conversion * Ace Answers, UK-based Townace knowledge archive * Toyota Estima Owners Club - includes ALL Toyota MPV's * Estima Motoring Community - including a dedicated Townace Section The Toyota Townace 2002 model KR42 comes with a 1800cc engine and its controls are very easy.Its pickup is great in a petrol engine. Category:1978 introductions Category:1983 introductions TownAce Category:Vans Category:Trucks built in Japan Category:Trucks built in Indonesia